of monsters and men
by rachet122
Summary: a story about a king, a horde and an ancient sword my first story R&R also T cause I'm paranoid


{==Of Monsters and Men==}

Down in the depths a man wonders alone in an abandoned mineshaft, he climbs over a pile of rocks and gravel that had fallen in the collapse of the mine, he now sees why it was abandoned there was little to no minerals or ores scattered around the walls.

He could hear the sounds of the dead approaching rapidly in an attempt to hide he kept turning down corridor after corridor not stopping until he hit a dead end. Suddenly the sound stopped, and he thought he was safe then he heard the click, click, click of spiders and the clanking of skeletons.

As they advanced a skeleton riding on one of the spider ride out on front and screech" Prepare to meet your end". The man coward in the corner up against the wall, alive long enough to see the arrow fly towards him and feel it pierce his heart.

10 years later

[In the great hall]

A knight came running into the great hall screaming "Sire we have urgent news for the kingdom"  
"come tell me of this news in the council room" replied the king

[At the war council meeting]

"What! The Horde but we destroyed them at the battle for Blackforest keep" shouted the captain of the kings guard  
"apparently not all of them died from IT" replied the knight  
"Silence did not I say to never speak of IT again" said the king  
"sire I do not know what this IT that you speak of is may I enquire to what it is" said a fat man in a robe more fit for getting out of the bath than in a war council  
"Anthony what are you doing in here"  
"I heard some commotion and came here right away"  
"oh well I guess if you're going to be involved in this then you better know about IT, IT is what you would call a 'lost' weapon"  
"you don't mean…"  
"Yes that's what I mean exactly a weapon made by the ancients but was too powerful the leave in the hands of man and so it got sealed away leaving no trace of itself on the earth we know today"  
"oh I see now why you don't want to talk about it"

The conversation stopped suddenly when the room began shaking and falling apart. Pushing open the huge oak door the king's guard evacuated everybody at the meeting. The king looked back at the crumbling room watching as the carefully carved walls came crashing down to the floor collapsing in on itself.

Meanwhile on the other end of the keep

"What are they doing now" a knight using one of the mounted crossbow turrets on the forward wall of the keep.  
"I don't know but sir igneous went to warn the king and he hasn't returned yet for all we know someone got by and shot him in the back as he was rushing there" said another knight.  
"no we know there is no way sir igneous would be taken down so easily otherwise he wouldn't be the top candidate for the dragon legion"  
"umm what is the dragon legion?"  
"How do you not know what the dragon legion is?, it is the closest thing to the kings guard you can get without being from noble blood"  
"oh, so that what it is I mean I'd heard of some legendary legion of some sort but because I'm new to this land I didn't know of them"  
Suddenly a large figure dressed up in deep purple armour appeared and started doing some motions with his hands, then the one of the guards on the wall noticed something odd about the way the man moved, then he noticed how the wall was shaking no the entire keep was shaking. He decided to warn everyone. "Look out I think the wall is about to collapse retreat to the middle defensive wall"  
"What are you talking about the wall is fine I tell you, retreat if you want to but I will not back down no matter what, because I'm not afraid to stand and fight against these bastards one last time if I g down I'll take as many of them to hell with as I can"  
"don't talk like that captain we need you to stay alive otherwise we can't get back into the keep"  
" If that is so then I hereby Promote you to captain for the duration of my leave from service this is a personal vengeance against them they slain my entire family and all of my old friends"  
" thankyou captain I mean friend for entrusting me with your rank as a captain me even if it's only temporary"  
" as my final act as captain I order you fools to retreat I can see that the walls are shaking now and I don't want my men being taken down along with it, now lend me your sword so I may take out twice as many of them if I only had one"  
"yes sir whatever you say sir please accept my enchanted blade arch-slayer a gift from me to you from my father and his father, this blade is the only one known to exist that has actually slain an arch-dragon keeper and not been destroyed in the process".

End of chapter one


End file.
